fnafocfandomcom-20200213-history
Willy the Wallaby
Willy was created as a delivery wallaby. He's from a pizza place called "Wallaby Jumpin'!" who has fully developed animatronic pizza delevories. One of which, the people of the neighborhood of this particular Wallaby Jumpin' dubbed Willy, has had strange appearences. He has arrived at homes, covered in blood, saying that "Things got a little messy when getting your pizza here." Willy was soon given away to the Freddy Fazbears sister location, and evolved at the same time at the animatronics. Willy soon became a more newer-looking molten version of himself in the alleyways of a pizzaria. Inside of the Animatronic Willy was a little boy named Kiro. He went to Wallaby Jumpin' on Friday the 13th, and then one of the very heavy animatronics fell on him and smashed his skull. He was rushed to the hospital, but his spirit had already left. The animatronic he had been killed by was possesed by his soul for unknown reasons. The way he acts at night is the time that he comes around and acts strangely when delivering, but by day he is like all the others. Willy is a happy, hoppin' kid day and night. Behaviour (OG Freddy Fazbears) Night One Willy is most active at this time, but he will scare the perspn three times before running back and hiding away in a random room. Willy's jumpscare is very goofy and kinda cute, but the noise is horrifying. He is mainly most active at this time because before the person comes, Willy is just resting and keeping energy inside him. He is sensitive to bright lights. Night Two Willy becomes more tired, but to prepare, beforehand, he shapened his teeth so only two jumpscares are needed to kill him. When the person is jumpscared, small bags are under his eyes. The bags become larger overtime. These bags are really just old stuff to put under his eyes to indicate that he's tired. He is now less sensitive of light and constant flashing of the light is needed to keep him away now. Night Three Becomes more tires, can no longer be chased off by light. He stays away from any anamatronic in the area. His bags become larger and now he can kill the person by going in once. Night Four Willy is so tired that he only attacks when the person is distracted and doesn't dare to try and kill the player until the animatronics are by a door. Night Five Willy disappears for the enirety of Five and Six Night Six See above (New Freddy Fazbears) Night One Willy now is Toy Willy, and the old Willy is still there as Wither Willy, with damage like Wither Chica. He hs learned to fill up his own energy by taking it from the person's flashlight. He will do this before jumpscaring the person. Toy Willy is still as dumb as the old Willy, but he is now quicker. Night Two Same as night one, but Toy Willy is more tired (like the first Willy) Night Three Same as night two and one, but Toy Willy's eyes change to blackness with dots inside. Withered Willy becomes slower and needs the batteries more often, often limping through the area. Night Four If Wither Willy didn't take the battery of the flashlight in night three, he will not appear here for the rest of the game. If he is still there because he has battery, he is fast and stays away from Toy Willy. Toy Willy gets even more tired and doesn't often get to the person. Night Five And Six Withered Willy has stolen Toy Willy's mouth. He can now talk and sing. He has nothing to lose now. He can and will kill you whatever chance he gets. (Fnaf Horror Attraction) Willy disappears throgh all this. Yep. He just *does* (The Bedroom) Willy constantly haunts a young child who has anxiety and halucinations. Willy gives the child a heart attack each time. He always has energy. He looks like most Nightmare animatronics. Baby's Pizza Whatever Whatever FunTime Willy lives in a sister location of Baby's pizza thing. Different animatronics are put there. Willy has face plates and such, and has unlimited power. Night One Willy encorages the player to go inside of him. If the person does this, they will not die to a strange dark creature. If they do now, they will be jumpscared by Nightmare Willy. Willy has no other appearence until the fifth night. Night Five Willy personally murders the person in the scoop room as a sacrifice so the other animatronics don't break him up in the scooper. Before the person dies, it sees Willy get scooped anyways, with Willy saying he's so sorry. Willy is later put back together, but he is not quite the same.